


workplace complaints

by gaybabyjailwarden



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other, it was a creative writing prompt, its literally just hermann talking about newt, this is boring sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybabyjailwarden/pseuds/gaybabyjailwarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is olddddddddd</p>
            </blockquote>





	workplace complaints

**Author's Note:**

> ITS JUST friendly sorry pfftftft

As per usual, people just didn't understand me.

At times I wondered if Newton did, but he would ask for input or come running in with samples like a child who had captured a bug and show me, and it was easy to see that he knew our situation. Of course we argued on every conceivable subject under the sun. Some days I wanted nothing more than to rub chalk dust all over one of his prized samples, but we connected with each other in a way others simply couldn't. While he drove me to my last wit on a daily basis, he was- and continues to be- the smartest, and, though I would never admit it, most interesting man I have ever met. There was no question to our drift compatibility. In the most basic way, we completed each other.

He, the right brain, and I the left.


End file.
